


Don't talk about it

by SpeakOrDie



Series: Could it be? [3]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOrDie/pseuds/SpeakOrDie
Summary: Timmy doesn't want to be the one to bring the subject up. Armie's married, of course, so what does that make them?





	Don't talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the nice comments. I can't tell you how much they mean to me, they really make my day. Also, if you ever want to talk about ANYTHING related to cmbyn, the book the film, the characters, a specific line or scene, Timmy, Armie, or anything really, feel free to message me on my tumblr @parlare-o-morire, i'll be more than happy to answer you!! 
> 
> In case you haven't noticed yet, I love Esther Garrel, haha. I actually adore Marzia, I believe she's such a strong, important character, one of my favorites, actually. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!! xx

They hadn’t talked about it yet. What their “relationship” meant. Not really. Timothée didn’t dare to bring it up, not wanting to be the one to mess up whatever it was that was going on between him and Armie. They would have to talk about it eventually, but for now, he decided he would just enjoy this was even happening at all. It all had been surreal. Since their first encounter that night after clubbing, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. They had to be careful, of course, they didn’t want the whole cast knowing what was going on between them, even though they probably suspected it already, since they weren’t actually doing a very good job at hiding it. They’d show up late, together, every morning, and everyone would give them a knowing glance, eyebrows raised. The makeup artist wouldn’t say anything, but would always smirk when Timmy showed up with marks all over his neck and chest, and Luca would laugh to himself every time he yelled “cut” and they wouldn’t stop kissing or touching.

 

“Come on Armie, we really have to go now, they’ll have our heads if we show up late one more time”, said Timmy, struggling to remove Armies’ arms from around his waist and getting out of the bed. “Pleaseeeeee, just five more minutes, I swear”, said the older man while giving him a poor impression of puppy eyes and pouting his lips. “Oh please. You always say five more minutes and it ends up being an hour. Plus, I think I’ll die of embarrassment if I have to show up to makeup with marks on my neck one more time”, he said while swatting away Armies’ hand, who was reaching out to pull him back into bed. “Okay, fine. But at least let me shower with you”, he said, a wicked smile playing on his lips. There was no way Timmy could say no to that. “Fine, but no touching”, he answered laughing, running to the bathroom as the older man jumped out of the bed and started chasing him.

 

Half an hour later, they were showered, dressed and on their way to set. Armie had obviously broke the no touching rule while on the shower, kissing Timmy’s neck and shoulders as he washed his body and hair, and eventually getting on his knees to suck him off as Timmy just pulled at the older man’s hair and prayed Luca wouldn’t kill them for being late yet again. “I swear to god, if he yells at me, I’ll tell him it was all your fault”, he said while shoving Armie playfully. “Oh, so you’re gonna tell him how it was my fault we’re late because I was too busy sucking you off? Plus, you didn’t seem to mind it that much when you were begging me not to stop only twenty minutes ago”, the older man answered, leaning in so close to Timmy he could feel his hot breath against his face. “Oh, shut up”, Timmy answered, blushing a little bit while pushing Armie away. 

 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up!”, said Luca with his heavy accent as he saw his two lead men arrive at set. He shot them a knowing glance, as he did every time they’d arrive late together, but didn’t say anything else. Filming went smoothly that day, and Luca told them they were free to go early. Timothée was just gathering his stuff to leave when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting it to be Armie, but found Esther instead, a big smile on her face. “Hey! How’s it going?” he asked, giving her a smile in return. He enjoyed Esther, she was a pleasure to be around. They’d hit it off right away the first time they’d met and had become really good friends ever since. “ça va bien! Merci. Listen Timmy, I don’t know if they’ve told you already but we’re all going to get dinner tonight at that pizza place, and well, I just wanted to let you know”, she said, blushing a little bit. Timmy smiled fondly. “I didn’t know, thanks for letting me know! Of course I’ll be there”, he answered. Esther was just starting to speak when Timmy felt two big hands on his shoulders. “Hey, what are we talking about?”, said Armie, a little harshly. “Oh. Right. Armie, everyone is going to get dinner tonight in town. I was just inviting Timmy, I’m sure they’ve let you know already?”, Esther said, smiling sweetly at Armie. “Yeah, thanks Esther. We’ll be there”, he answered, and without another word, grabbed Timmy’s hand and guided him out the door. Timmy could just turn around and aim a last smile at Esther, “See you tonight!”, he yelled at her. 

 

“What was that about?”, asked Timmy, a little amused, as they were walking to their apartments from set. “What was what about?”, answered Armie innocently. “Please, you know what”, the younger man said as they reached the building. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about”, answered Armie with a big smile, while taking the keys to his apartment, opening the door, letting himself in and, sticking out his tongue at Timmy, shutting the door on his face. Oh, so this is how it’s gonna be, thought Timothée as he stared at the closed door, taking his keys out and going into his apartment himself. 

 

Timmy was feeling extra feisty tonight. After the stunt Armie had pulled earlier, he felt like getting back at him, so he put on the pair of jeans he knew the older man adored, and looking at himself in the mirror one last time, left for dinner. He walked by himself, since he and Armie hadn’t really planned on going there together, and as soon as he arrived, he was embarassed to realize he was a little late. Everyone was already there. Excusing himself for his tardiness, he sat in the seat next to Esther, ignoring entirely the empty seat next to Armie. He saw him frown a little bit, but he composed himself immediately and resumed his conversation with Michael. That should teach him, Timmy thought. 

 

Dinner went by slowly. He had had too much wine and was in deep conversation with Esther about old films. They were leaning in close to listen to one another over the restaurant’s loud music and the talking, when he saw Victoire slide to the seat next to her. “Mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?”, she said to him grinning. Timmy simply smiled and motioned it was okay with a hand gesture. He took another sip of his wine as he saw the two girls leave. He’d been trying not to stare at Armie all night. He didn’t want to seem desperate. After all, the man had barely even flinched when he saw Timmy didn’t take the seat next to him. Screw him, Timmy thought. He didn’t have the right to be jealous every time he and Esther were together. After all, they were nothing. Armie was married. Timmy flinched at the though. As awful as it was, ever since his…whatever it was with Armie had started, he had tried as hard as he could not to think about Elizabeth. He hadn’t really met her yet, but from everything he’d seen and heard, she was practically the sweetest human being on earth, which made it even harder.

 

“I think someone’s had too much wine”, he heard Armie say, as he took the seat next to him. Esther’s seat. Timmy took a deep breath. “And what makes you say that?”, he responded, a playful smile on his face. “Well…you’ve been staring at nothing for the past five minutes man”, Armie answered with a laugh, while taking Timmy’s cup away from him. “I guess you have a point”, the younger man answered giggling. “So, what is this? Some sort of payback?” Armies’ voice turned from playful to serious in a second. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about”, answered Timmy, mimicking Armies’ words from earlier. “Yeah? well, two can play that game”, and as he said that, he placed his massive hand on Timmy’s thigh. “Armie, what are you doing? They’ll see”, the younger man said, panicking a little bit yet not doing anything to stop him. “Let them”, Armie whispered, moving his hand from Timmy’s thigh to his cock, stroking it gently. “You thought I would let you get away with this? Putting on those jeans and seating next to Esther? You know, I had saved you a seat”, Armie whispered in Timmy’s ear. To everyone on the table, it would look harmless, but if someone were to look under the table…” Please, I’m sorry. I won’t do anything like it again, just, stop”, Timmy said hurriedly, as the older man stroked him faster. “Do you seriously want me to stop?”, he whispered, staring at Timothée and quickening his pace. It was all too much for Timmy, who involuntarily, kicked the table from under, making a couple of glasses drop. “Shit, I’m sorry”, Timmy said to everyone, blushing furiously. “Well, I think little Timmy here has had too much to drink, so I think it’s better if I take him home”, Armie announced, while everyone just smiled. Timothée hated the way Armie had called him “little”, but he was too flustered at the moment to do anything about it, so he just stood up to leave, mumbling apologies for the mess he’d made. He could have sworn he saw Luca smirking at the two of them, but he let it go and followed Armie out of the restaurant and into the chilly night.

 

They walked in silence for several minutes, until Timmy saw they were approaching their apartment building. “I can’t believe you made me do that”, he said, a little annoyed yet amused at the same time. “I won’t be able to look at anyone in the face ever again”, he said while putting his face in his hands. “Well, you started it”, Armie said with a smile as they went up the stairs to the first floor, where their apartments were. “I started it?!, please, it was you who…”, Timmy started to say, but was pushed against the wall outside his apartment by Armie, who crashed their lips together. “We can talk for hours about who started it, or we can do much more fun things”, he said, while sucking Timmy’s neck, surely leaving yet another mark for the makeup team to cover up, and fumbling with Timmy’s waistband, teasing. “So, what’s it gonna be?”, he said, while putting his hand inside his underwear, stroking him gently. Timmy could just moan in delight. They stayed there, not really caring if anyone passed by. He was just about to suggest they moved this to his apartment when Armies’ phone started ringing. He removed his face from Timmy’s neck and stopped stroking his cock. “Seriously? You are gonna stop for a phone call? Who is even calling you at this time?”, and as he said those words and stared at Armies’ face, realization hit him like a truck. “Shit Tim, it’s Elizabeth, I’m sorry, okay? I gotta take this, I’ll see you tomorrow”. And without a second glance, he took out his keys and got into his apartment so fast the last thing Timmy could hear was “hey wife, how are you? I miss you”, leaving him stunned in place, with messed up hair, a boner, and more embarrassed than he had ever been before on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> haha Armie is such an asshole on this one, I'm sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: @parlare-o-morire


End file.
